It is necessary in a variety of applications, for example in automotive engineering, on a ship, or in aviation, to connect, in mechanically and electrically secure fashion, a predetermined conductor path that is located on a circuit board to an electrical conductor coming from outside. This electrical conductor can serve, for example, to supply current, and in that case no interruption in current supply must occur during operation of the vehicle.
This connection can also serve for connection to the electric motor of a safety-relevant application, e.g. to a motor that is controlled from the circuit board. This can be, for example, an application in which a motion is electrically controlled (X-by-wire). Here as well, a reliable connection is required during the entire service life of the motor vehicle, aircraft, ship, or the like.
Consideration must additionally be given to the fact that such electrical connections must be carried out in a manner as compatible as possible with automation, so that they can be manufactured and assembled economically.